The present invention in general concerns awning assemblies, and, in particular, the invention concerns awning assemblies that include both a main awning component and an auxiliary awning component such as a drop-down shade or flyer.
Awning assemblies that are applied to various structures such as store-fronts and recreational vehicles, for example, often include both a main awning section that can be supported at and deployed from the structures as well as a secondary awning section, in the nature of a drop-down shade or flyer, that can be deployed from the end of the main awning section that is furthest removed from the structures when the main awning section is deployed. The secondary awning section, particularly where it can be deployed over a range of lengths, can provide additional protection from the sun and elements such as wind and rain.
Often times, the awing assemblies are contained in housings that are mounted at the structures. Typically the awning fabric of the main awning section is wound and unwound on a roller for storage in such a housing and deployment, respectively. In many cases the main awning section is supported in a deployed state by folding support arms that are secured at the structures and at the rollers on which the awning fabric of the main awning section is wound and unwound. The main awning section can also be supported when it is deployed by supports that rest on the ground.
A variety of constructions can be provided for deployment of the secondary awning sections that are associated with the main awning sections. In some instances provisions are made so that the secondary awning sections can be extended from the main awning sections over a range of lengths and thereby provide a selective degree of protection from the sun, wind, rain and the like.